Pit vs Wonder Woman
Pit vs Wonder Woman is the Sayain Jedi's sixty-third DBX! Description KID ICARUS VS DC COMICS! SEASON 4 EPISODE 15! It's time to have two soldiers of gods fight to the death! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight BATTLEFIELD - KID ICARUS Pit was seen flying in the sky above a battle field firing arrows down at the enemy's soldiers, This was interrupted by Diana slamming him down to the ground with a double hammer fist. Pit scrambled to his feet as he saw Wonder Woman landing in front of him, "Hey what was that for lady!?" Pit shouted as Diana walked towards him "Because you were obviously involved in this words" The Woman of Wonder replied grabbing her god killer sword from it's sheath on her back before she got into her battle stance. The Angel then stood up and turned his bow and arrow into two swords and got into a battle stance as he said "If that's how you wanna play it then fine LET'S DO THIS!" Here we go Diana done a battle cry before charging towards Pit with a Sword and Shield at the ready, Pit countered the Princess' sword strike with his own causing her to stumble backwards. The Anger then took out his bow and arrow and began firing many many arrows at his female adversary, Wonder Woman looked at these arrows and casually deflected them with her bracelets before charging at Pit. "What!?" Pit questioned only to recieve a kick to the head causing him to reel backwards in pain before being thrown into the ground causing a crater to appear. Pit opened his eyes only to see Diana's boot already flying towards his face and it was a few inches away, The Angel shouted in pain as he attempted to push Diana's foot of his face before he used his Freeze attack causing The Woman of Wonder to be frozen in a solid block of blue ice. Pit scrambled to his feet and wiped the blood off his face before slashing at Diana with his Samurai Blade and slashed causing it to shatter into pieces, Diana flipped backwards for a bit before grabbing her God Killer Blade and then charged at Pit while doing her battle cry. After minutes and minutes of the two gods slashing at each other's heads, Pit had enough as he kicked Diana in the shin before punching her in the face causing her to fall to her knee. Pit then threw a flurry of punches to the Woman's head and face before finally throwing another uppercut which launched her a couple of feet into the air, Pit then aimed his hand at Diana's face and fired his Burning Palm causing a small explosion that sent the Wonder Woman flying. Wonder Woman scrambled to her feet and looked up only to see Pit firing more and more Palms at her, Diana swatted the fired off her shoulder and charged at Pit. Dodging the heated blasts with ease she delivered a punch to Pit's gut causing The Immortal Angel to wheeze in pain while clutching onto his ouchie, Diana then wrapped Pit's throat in The Lasso of Truth before tugging him downwards. The first woman Super Hero then threw Pit downward with all her might, Pit crawled out of the rubble and began firing arrows at Diana who easily dodged them. Diana prepared to finish Pit, But unluckily her opponent was ready as he grabbed his Electro Shock arm and threw it upwards. Wonder Woman didn't have time to react before she was hit straight in the chin launching her skywards, Pit flew at Diana and slashed at her with the Virdridi Claws causing her to bleed heavily. Pit slashed downward causing her to crash to the ground creating a MASSIVE crater, The Justice League Member scrambled to her feet and attempted to escape. Pit landed straight in front of the limping Wonder Woman and fired his Aurum Bow taking her head clean off. DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: Pit!Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs